Unknown Wings
by RebekahJoyce
Summary: Ciel, a trained assassin/damaged soul, meets the Flock... What will ensue? "Breathe in, breathe out. Open the door. Walk in. Sit on couch. Not too hard. Besides, fastest way to a bird kid's heart, food." Iggy/OC & Max/Fang
1. Unknown Girl Gets Screwed

**This used to be Ella Martinez's story but she had to leave fanfic, so she asked me to take over. Hope I don't mess it up.**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The unconscious girl, lying on the mossy, forest floor, awoke to feathers and blood surrounding her. Her first thought was, "Where am I and is this my blood!" The girl, know to herself and the people who made her, as Ciel, got up from where she was laying and scanned the dense, changing forest around her. Terror then shock the determination, all passed across her face in less than two seconds. The girl, instantly, started getting wood for a fire. She was acting like she had done this before and, apparently, she noticed to. With confusion written all over her face, she started to grate two sticks together.<p>

Once the fire was hot, Ciel noticed a dull ache coming from her back. Thinking it was just a cramp she started to stretch it out. Suddenly, the girl cried out it pain causing blackbirds to fly from the trees, into the sky. Ciel turned her head carefully to examine her back, when she reeled back in shock. "W-what are these?" she questioned herself staring wide-eyed at the extra appendages protruding from her back. "T-they're w-wings," she stuttered, still shell-shocked.

Suddenly, Ciel felt like she was floating, right out of her own body. Next thing she knows, she isn't in the forest anymore. She was outside of a grey building, with no signs, in a grassy field circled with 20 ft. tall barbed wire, electric fences. Ciel remembered. She was at the School. Then two people coming out of the building, immersed in a heated conversation. One was around 6 ft. tall, had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a knee-length white doctor's coat. Ciel shivered at the sight of the man, but didn't know why. The next person could hardly be called human. It had thick brown hair, fang-like teeth, sharp claws, and a hideously scarred face. She got angry just looking at them. The doctor like man looked up from his previous conversation and shot Ciel a smile, "Why, hello Ciel, time for your training. Follow me," he said while gesturing for her to follow. Ciel felt herself move towards the man when she had that same floating feeling and she was back in front of her fire. "Who was that man?" Ciel thought in confusion. While she sat trying to remember, by the fireside, troubled sleep overtook her.

Shooting up from her spot on the mossy forest floor the girl cursed two words, "Dr. Stytron." Ciel finally remembered the man in the vision, but couldn't figure out what relevance he had to her life; how she hated him. The girl glanced up into the sky and judged the time of day to be about 7:30 am. The night air still hung in the tree branches causing Ciel to shiver and look for more firewood.

Once the fire was going, Ciel, cautiously, looked back at her wings and noticed that the bloody gash that was there yesterday wan now just a scratch. The girl started having the floating feeling then saw darkness. She was met with the brightness of fluorescent lights and Dr. Stytron and other whitecoats surrounding her; gazing at her with jealousy. "She will have super fast reflexes, strength, and healing capabilities. She will also be able to deduct the fastest way out of a sticky situation like that," stated Dr. Stytron. Then Ciel was back, just as quickly as she had left. Piece by piece she was remembering and thinking there was a reason she had forgotten. Ciel suddenly felt totally wiped out from her recent flashbacks; she fell hard against the yellow leaves.

*Dream*

Ciel was flying; her wings carrying her higher into the night sky on ever down stroke. The flapping of her wings was a pulsating beat that plastered a content smile to her face…

*End of Dream*

Ciel shot up and got into a fighting stance out of pure instinct. She had heard a bush rustle then a twig break; she felt eyes on her. She just stood there, ready for anything, for about ten minutes until she felt it was safe. Then Ciel remembered her dream and how her wings carried her higher and higher. It was night again. Ciel had spent the whole day sleeping. She looked back at the wings she was slowly becoming fond of and noticed that they were completely healed, just a little sore. Ciel concentrated on moving them and succeeded, with incredible ease. Fully stretched out, Ciel finally realized how beautiful and big her wings were. They were pure black with silver around the edges and silver streaks. With a new burst of confidence and instinct, Ciel launched herself in to the air with a powerful jump. Within a few strong strokes, Ciel was soaring high above the treetops. She passed though a ray of moonlight, feeling like she could kiss the stars. With tears of joy falling to the ground like floating crystals, she flew on.

After her flight, Ciel landed in the same clearing she took off in, feeling slightly dizzy. Then Ciel's vision went black and her memories hit her like a kick to the chest. She remembered being taken from her home at 6 years old, she remembered the School and the whitecoats and their painful tests, but most of all she remembered Talon. He was an Eraser, a human-wolf hybrid. Then she heard the most sinister, familiar laugh that caused her whole body to go rigid. Ciel slowly turned around to come face to face with his ugly, scarred face. "Talon," Ciel growled with her fiercest glare.

"It seems out little lamb has remembered," Talon chuckled darkly.

"I also remember kicking your butt," Ciel laughed sarcastically.

"It looks like your back to normal," at that Talon plunged a thick needle into Ciel's neck and before she could react he injected her with the sickly, black liquid. The last words Ciel heard before the darkness engulfed he were, "Nighty night little lamb."

Once Ciel finally opened her eyes, she was once again strapped to a metal slab with Dr. Stytron and his stupid clipboard hovering above her, "Well good morning, troublemaker." Actually, Ciel didn't know what time of day it was since there were no clocks or windows. She couldn't find the strength to respond with her usual sarcastic comment. Ciel's head was all fogged up and the bright lights were giving her a headache. "Don't worry honey. I'm going to make your stay here more painful than before." Then Dr. Stytron pierced Ciel's skin with a long needle causing the girl to grimace. The last thought Ciel had before the dark pain overwhelmed her was, "I am going to escape from this hell…..again."


	2. Escape to Freedom

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR**

I woke up in my medium sized dog crate again. I had been back in the School for a month now and they had already patched me up with a whole lot of goodies. Like now I can hear better than I could before and I can fight better and heal faster and…well that's about it. Today was also the day I was going to put my escape plan to work. "Hey little lamb here is your meal for the week." Ugh Talon, one of the worst downsides of the School. "You dumbass they have already fed me today. I get more than one bowl of kibble, oh wait you are the one that eats the kibble." I shot back. I really wasn't in the mood for this. My day earlier had consisted of nothing but mixed martial arts training that I, personally, was getting sick of.

"Whatever," Talon mumbled as he shoved my food into the slot on the side of my cage. It never ceases to amaze me how much I can get under people's skins when I am the one in a dog crate. Once Talon was out the door I started using my steadily growing telepathic powers to agonizingly slowly unlock the latch on my crate. Once I was out of that room I started running the course that I had memorized earlier today. After running for about 2 minutes I found myself in the training field. I could easily fly out of here and I was just about to when 30 Erasers came springing from the double doors. 'Great I just couldn't make a clean getaway' I grumbled to myself as Talon pranced up to me. "Trying to get away huh? Not going to work." Then all 30 of them just attacked me. Now because of my extensive assassin training this was a piece of cake so after 6 minutes of me throwing roundhouse kick after roundhouse kick and punch after punch, all of the Erasers were either dead or retreating. "Tata dogboy," I taunted Talon as I smoothly launched myself into the air and flew over the 20 foot tall electric, barbed wire fence; the only thing from my freedom. Well that and the missiles flying towards me. WAIT! MISSILES! Oh my freaking God they have missiles. So after dodging like five missiles I was FINALLY out. Well for now at least.

I had finally landed after what seemed like 15 hours of straight flying in some rinky dink town in where ever I was; I need to find a map. Just as I thought that I flew by a sign that said 'Welcome to Pinon, Arizona' **AN: I know that's not where the flock and Dr. M live but I am NOT giving away my real town. **Oh, Arizona, I guess that's a nice state, even though I had never been out of California.I decided to find a nice forest to rest in and see what happens tomorrow. After some scouting I found a nice little big oak forest that was in a secluded spot and decided to crash there. By the time I was settled it looked to be about midnight so as soon as I got in a comfortable tree I was fast asleep.

**Max POV**

I shot out of bed with sweat pouring off my forehead. I could've sworn I heard something in the woods by my mom's house. Yeah by the way the Flock and I are staying with my mom for a while since she was just kidnapped and all. "Max?" oh it was just Iggy. "Yeah Ig?" I was really relieved that is was just Iggy. "Did you hear that thing in the woods too?" "Yeah Max, I heard it too and so did everyone else. Are we gonna go check it out?" I was glad I wasn't hearing things outside of my head now yet freaked hoping it wasn't the School out to get us again.

_Go Max. What you will find is important to your destiny._

**You know what Voice? I am only going to go to protect my Flock. They are my destiny.**

I got out of bed and silently motioned for the Flock to follow me. We were going to go check it out. Once we got out the door and to the edge of the woods we could all hear soft snoring. We went in and all surrounded the tree with a sleeping form in it. It looked like a girl about Nudge's age and was as dirty and beat up as we were when we were on the run. "Hey! Who are you?" I screamed almost at the top of lungs, enough to scare the shit out of the chick in the tree. "Holy Crap!" the girl exclaimed as she plummeted to ground from her spot 15 feet in the air. I was expecting her to get seriously hurt but she just had to land on her feet in a crouched position looking like some ninja.

"What the hell was that about? I was sleeping you know!" she screamed at me.

"What are you doing sleeping in a tree?" before she could answer my question my mom came stumbling into the woods with a flashlight in her hand and a very puzzled expression on her face.

"What's this all about? Oh who is this? Oh my your bleeding come inside dear and I will fix that all up." My mother offered nicely as she gestured the girl inside. She eventually followed and sat down at the kitchen table while my mom ran to get her supplies.

"Who are you?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"No one of consequence." She answered flatly. Then I heard a grumble come from behind me as a very tired looking Jeb stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the commotion? Who is the girl at the.." he trailed off as he stared at the girl and she stared back. His face broke out in a huge grin as he greeted her familiarly. "Why hello Ciel. I thought you were killed?"

"Oh hey Jeb. I thought you were dead, old man. Didnt Dr. Stytron kill you?" Ciel said back sort of, humorously?

Who the HECK was this girl?


	3. Here to Kill Us?

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride (like anyone does)**

"I can see that you guys have met Ciel here" Jeb said while gesturing to the grime covered girl who, now that I saw her face looked to be about my age actually.

"Well yeah we have met her but we don't know who or what she is. Or why she is here but we did just recently find out her name was Ciel." I shot back rather rudely while glaring at _Ciel._

"Oh my GOD! Ciel is SUCH a pretty name! Why did you name yourself that?" Angel asked ecstatically. She knows Jeb…..which probably means she is from the School.

"Well it means sky in French and I love the sky, but my mom actually named me." Ciel mumbled with a shadow of a smile on her face. Fang even grinned when he heard that. We all know how much someone can love the sky, I mean look at us, we were born to fly (lol get it ;) ) Wait her mom? I just had to ruin this Kodak moment by asking yet another question.

"So I am guessing you're from the School right? Which means that your some kind of hybrid. What kind? And if you have parents why were you ever at the School?" I was kind of expecting her to answer but surprisingly (NOT) Jeb chipped in.

"Actually Maximum, she is just like you well kind of. Ciel grew up in the School after being taken at the age of 6 and underwent many of the same tests as you but is slightly more advantaged. Ciel has had extensive training in mixed martial arts and could easily take all 6 of you and have a 90% chance of getting out of it virtually unscathed. She was trained to be an assassin." Jeb was all brains and no fun. Wait we have an assassin among us? Yeah right she could take us all.

_**Jeb is correct, Maximum. But you have no reason to be weary of Ciel. She is here because she didn't want to harm any of you.**_

What the HELL is that supposed to mean?

No answer. Typical and predictable.

"What kind of assassin?" I just HAD to know.

"Search and….rescue." He said rescue with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah _rescue_. I totally believe that. What was she trained to _rescue?_" because I had a strange feeling that that something was us.

"Nothing important just haywire experiments." Jeb shrugged all nonchalantly. I am SO not believing this crap.

_No Max, she isn't here to hurt us. We can trust her. I read her mind._

Thanks Angel.

Well just to lessen the awkwardness and tension in the air my mom came running in with all of her medical stuff ready to patch up Ciel. "Okay let me see that awful gash on your arm now….oh where did it go? I could have sworn it was right here." My mom seemed really confused and even I was. Yeah Avian-human hybrids heal fast but not THAT fast. I mean that was a DEEP gash. My mom had Ciel in just her tank top carefully inspecting her now flawless arm. Ciel didn't have wings? I thought Jeb said she had wings?

"Yo Jeb I thought you said little Sky over here had wings. Where are they?" Jeb then took a cautious glance at Ciel and with a nod of the head Ciel closed her eyes and started to focus. Then out of the blue her wings started to unfold from her back, like they were IN her? Once fully unfurled, Ciel's wings were breathtaking. Not as pretty as Fang's but really close. They were a deep, pure black with silverstreaks in them.

"Ciel has the ability to conceal her wings within her back bone structure. She was practically made for camouflage." Well that was informative. It almost seems as though Jeb is _bragging _about Ciel. She then blushed amd curled up her wings but this time outside of her back.

"Well I think we should all sit down and explain everything. Answer questions." My mom suggested helpfully. Everyone agreed and headed for the living room.

We have 2 couches and 1 loveseat, as well as 2 recliners, in our living room. Me and Fang had the loveseat, Mom, Jeb, Nudge, and Angel had one couch while Iggy and Ciel sat on absolute different ends of the other couch and Gazzy sat on the floor. "So I will start from the beginning. Ciel was made at the school but was taken from her parents at the age of six and sort of recreated using her DNA but once she turned 11 she was entered into the Experiment X program. The Experiment X program is an assassin training program and we scientists had created a super Avian hybrid that could run faster, fight better, jump higher, heal faster, and just be stronger than the original Avian hybrids. No offense. But when Ciel was assigned her mission she refused. She didn't want to take down her target so she ran, but was caught after a horrible fall and minor, temporary amnesia. I was told that she was exterminated but I guess they misinformed me because here she is." After all that only one thing was on my mind she was made to be BETTER than us! Ugh, I hate her even more now.

"So what was this target she was supposed to take down?"

"You," I heard come from the girl that wasn't supposed to be here.

"What did you say?" I snarled at her.

"I said you were my target. When they assigned me you and your Flock I refused and when they sent me to my mission I left. They found me after I fell from the sky and brought me back. I ran away 2 days ago and found myself here. It's a complete coincidence that you happen to be the one to find me." Ok now I really didn't trust this girl but everyone else seemed to believe her so I'll go along with it for now but as soon as she does something funny she is out of my house, Flock, life and mind.

_Don't worry Max she won't hurt us and she thinks Iggy is cute. She sorta reminds me of Fang. *giggle giggle*_

Now that Angel mentions it, she does remind you of Fang. She was wearing all black and had on black eyeliner. It wasn't all thick and raccoon-y but natural and made her silver eyes really pop. Whatever, no matter how pretty she was or how much she liked Iggy I am still on guard.

**Just to clarify**

_Angel's thoughts_

Max's thoughts

_**The voice **_


	4. Depression Welcome

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**I am so sorry I have updated in like forever. But there have been some minor setbacks like threats to my life and yes Fang did leave…. So.. on with the story?**

**I do not own MR**

**Voice**

_**POV's thoughts**_

_Angel_

*Ciel POV*

Well… this is just awkward. Jeb all but bragged about me when I have to be the most jacked up one here. Yeah I have cool superpowers but I sure do have a jacked up life. Even though they treated me pretty well before I ran from my mission I still had my... um… depressed moments. The scars have started to fade and I haven't, self destructed, in a while. That doesn't mean I still don't have my little friends with me but I just haven't used them. But now with that Max chick glaring at me like I'm holding a gun to her little emo loverboy (Who I happen to know not to be emo. I can just tell) I am seriously considering it. I mean can I EVER get a break. The answer to that is a big fat NO.

_Why are you so sad? Max is always like that with Fang. I think you are pretty cool._

_**Uhh.. thanks. **_

I shoved that little mindreader out of my mind pretty fast. I can't have her slipping up on my thoughts. Don't want cute little Angel to know. Maybe I can distract them with some questions.

"So, do you guys have any more questions for me? I will try my best to answer." I might as well get it over with. What's the worst they could do?

"Why do you think of hurting yourself so much?" Asked the oh so nosy Maximum Ride. Well that was a bad idea. Angel must have told Max. Blabbermouth.

*Max POV*

After learning how WONDERFUL this Sky chick was everyone just sort of sat and stared. She looked seriously depressed right now, like she is ragging on herself for being so stupid.

_Max, Ciel is thinking about hurting herself. She thinks her life is pointless and that everyone hates her. Her thoughts are really making me sad._

_**Then get out of her head Angel.**_

_Sorry._

So, that chick thinks of hurting herself huh? I am going to have to see her arms later. Maybe that is why she is wearing a jacket. But before when my mom was checking out her upper arm I didn't see any cuts on her wrist; but she did have a wristband on both wrists. I will find out later. No need to worry myself over her she might just be here to kill us.

"So, do you guys have any more questions for me? I will try my best to answer." Or maybe I could find out now.

"Why do you think of hurting yourself so much?" Well that was hardly subtle but I was curious so she can suck it up and just say.

"Are you still doing that Ciel? You promised me you would stop!" Jeb screeched at the wide-eyed girl. So she did this before. I guess she really is emo. And I thought the Flock had problems.

**This girl has seen things so much more severe than you have ever dreamt of, Maximum.**

_**So? Everyone has problems. No one should harm themselves over it.**_

**You think that now, but if she shares her story you will realize that she had the right.**

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Jeb stared at Ciel waiting for answers and all she did was sit there and open and close her mouth like a dying fish.

"Come on Ciel. Take off those wristbands. Let me see how bad they are." Jeb walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. All she did was stare in terror, like Jeb was about to uncover her darkest secret. But then again, he probably was.

"Oh my god Ciel! You could've killed yourself! What were you thinking!" I walked over to the now sobbing girl and glanced at her exposed wrists. There had to be at least fifty little scars on each wrist. They weren't very long or wide but judging by the stitch marks (she more than likely did herself) they had to be deep. This girl had problems.

"Ciel come with me. Valencia get her backpack and follow me." Jeb hung his head and took Ciel into the office upstairs with my mom following. All of the flock members just sat down and looked at everyone with shock, except Fang, he just looked a tad rattled.

"So? I say Flock vote. We keep her or kick her out." I had to see what everyone else thought. I, personally, thought that no matter how many issues this chick had, she was just too big of a threat and we couldn't have her around.

"I say we let her stay. I mean she has to be really sad or really lonely to hurt herself like that. I mean I would never do that, it would hurt too much. And everyone would be upset if I did and that would make me sad. So I couldn't do that. I mean if we kick her out she might kill herself and that would be awful and-"

"Thanks Fang" And of course all he did was nod at me I mean could he not just say you're welcome?

"Nudge has a point Max. I mean her thoughts were so sad. She thought that everyone hated her and wanted her gone which just made her want to hurt herself more."

"Yeah Max, Nudge does have a point. I mean I couldn't see the scars but judging by your guys' reaction they were pretty bad. And plus she might be handy in battle."

"Oh yeah Max! I saw into her bag a little and I saw some bomb stuff. She could help me and Iggy build some and she sounds like she would be a kick ass fighter too!"

"No cussing Gazzy. So everyone is for it except me. Fang?" He just nods. Well crap. I guess the freak with the disappearing wings stays.

**It is the best decision Maximum.**

_**I hope so. If one of my Flock members dies or gets hurt by this goon I am chopping of her depressed little head.**_

No answer. Whatever. She stays.

*Ciel POV*

Oh crap crap crap. Jeb knows and the entire Flock knows and has seen my scars. Now they all think I am a freak. They are going to kick me out for sure.

"Ciel, I am going to have to have you strip down to your underwear so Dr. Martinez can check the rest of your body and I will go through your bag to check for your… um… utensils." Shit. Luckily I didn't cut anywhere else so I can't disappoint Jeb further. And I might as well just tell him where my friends are so I can gain SOME trust back. He is going to have me on eagle eye for the rest of my life.

"They are in the black zip-up bag at the bottom. All of them." Yeah at the bottom of my black bag underneath my black, grey, and denim clothes. Now the black isn't because I am depressed it's because it serves a purpose. When I fly at night it is easier for no see me, it covers blood well, and, face it, black clothes last longer, and I look good in black.

After the REALLY embarrassing check up by Dr. M and Jeb going through every pocket of every cargo pants I owned I was done and really positive I would be leaving soon. And I was really liking the tall blonde guy. He was cute and had a pleasant, sweet smile.

_Ciel! You get to stay. Everyone voted and you get to stay!_

Well that's good news. Maybe I could learn my mystery man's name. Maybe this day might turn out all right. Just a tad though.


	5. Time to Spill the Beans

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Hey guys I have posted season 2 of Your Questions Answered! Check it out!**

**I do not own MR**

**Voice**

_**POV's thoughts**_

_Angel _

*Ciel's POV*

After all of the commotion and usual questions like "Why did you hurt yourself?" or odd ones like "Where did you learn to build bombs?" everyone settled down and went to their respective rooms. I know, where I am sleeping? Well until they get it situated or the attic cleaned out, I am parking it on the couch. I don't mind. Actually I sort of like the idea, because if I need to make a quick getaway I can grab my stuff and fly out the front door in under 10 seconds. I know, I know, I over think things. But if you were taken from your home at 6 and grew up being beaten half of your life in a dog cage with deranged scientists, you would think out all possible escape routes too.

But right now I am just sitting Indian-style on my cozy little couch staring at a blank TV screen just thinking about everything and trying to clear my mind of all troubles. It helps a lot. If I clear my mind before I go to bed the nightmares aren't as bad. I don't have to see my mom with her blood spilling with scary clarity every night. See these are the things I try to avoid thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Holy shit don't scare me like that!" I practically jumped and hit my head on the ceiling when Iggy snuck up beside me. Great, just the person I needed to see when I was trying to forget him.

"I wouldn't cuss in front of Max if you want her to like you." Iggy smirked that amazing smirk at me. I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out. I do not need to complicate things further. If he finds out he could laugh in my face then tell the rest of the Flock who would then also laugh in my face and shun me out of the Flock (if I ever get into it) and I would have to spend the rest of my life scarring my skin into oblivion and—

"Hello? Anybody home? I am blind not deaf. I can hear your heavy breathing. What has you so freaked out?" Oh great, I was breathing heavily. He probably thinks I am a pervert now. Oh no he is walking away. Damnit! Say something!

"I am just thinking about if you think I am a freak or something." Wow. Did I seriously just say that? I have got to stop speaking my mind it is going to get me in trouble one day.

"Why? Because you used to cut yourself?"

"Yeah.. sorta.." Could I sound more lame? No I couldn't.

"I don't think you are a freak just because of that. Everyone has their different ways of coping. And plus I have the feeling you have something even worse than cutting yourself that you haven't told anyone and you blame yourself for it."

"Wow." He understands? He just keeps getting better.

"Yeah I know. The blind guy is very observant right. I just hope that maybe one day you will trust me enough to tell me this dark secret of yours….. Maybe I will tell you mine."

"You have a dark secret too?" This guy seemed like he was all happy go lucky. What could he possibly have to hide?

"Yeah. I do. I can't even believe I told you that. I guess I just feel like I can trust you already." Wow. I have nothing I can say to that. So I just walked up and hugged him. It was a measly thank you but I think he got it when he hugged back. I was feeling brave because he responded to the hug really well, he was clutching me tightly to his perfect chest, so I leaned up to his ear and whispered, " I wish you could see me," then we let go and he said our goodnights and he went away. Like a shadow in the night that just swooped down and saved me.

I went back to my couch somehow more tired than before. I didn't even have the strength to clear my mind. For some reason the thought of nightmares didn't occur to me as I laid my head on the hand sewed pillow and drifted off.

*dream*

It was like I was floating on a never-ending sense of euphoria. Like everything will never change and everything will just be calm and peaceful. But my ever-changing mind didn't just want calm. No, I wanted perfect. So I began walking towards a lightly lit doorway, to what seemed to be a better place. You know, the grass is always greener on the other side; well I soon found out that that doesn't apply to dreams.. or nightmares.

As I walked into the doorway I was met with the wonderful smell of blueberry tarts. My mom used to always make them. They were my favorite. As I walked into the kitchen I found my mom laughing and talking with a beautiful prince who just happened to be Iggy. He turned as I walked in and the biggest most wonderful smile ever crossed his face as he swept me in his arms and kissed me with his perfect rose petal lips with such love… I could have lived in the moment for eternity. But as I opened my eyes I heard my mom let out a blood curdling scream that would turn my world upside down. I jumped out of my prince's arms as the Eraser's claw came crashing down on my mom and her side tore open as her precious life liquid came pouring out of her onto our signature Egyptian rug. I ran to her side and looked deep into her onyx eyes and listened as she whispered, "It will be alright. I can't protect you now so I need you to be strong, for Mommy. I will always love you and remember, even though it may seem out of reach sometimes, the sunrise will always come. I love you sweetie. Do not forget that." As the last sight of life drained from her gorgeous eyes I turned just in time to see Iggy, my prince, bashed into the wall with amazing strength. A sickening crunch came out as he said, "I protected you Ciel. Do not forget me." And with that, the last person I loved disappeared. I took the knife from the kitchen counter and plunged it deep into my chest thinking of how I wanted my mom to hold me and my prince to come back-

"Ciel! Wake up Ciel!" I was startled awake by Iggy shaking me violently with a sobbing Angel by his side.

"What is going on? Angel what is wrong?" I asked still shaking from the nightmare still fresh in my mind.

"Angel woke me up saying that you were having a nightmare and that it was awful and you were screaming and thinking about wanting to die if she couldn't be with you." I looked at Iggy's sightless wide eyes as he explained to me. I had woken up Angel by my nightmares. I didn't need another person plagued by them.

"Oh Angel. I am so sorry. You didn't need to see any of that. Come here." I silently held the young girl as her sobs subsided.

"I am really tired now. I hope you don't have anymore nightmares." Angel yawned so I picked her up and carried her to her bed tucking her in with all of her stuffed animals.

_**Why can't this little girl have a normal life? She deserves it.**_

I walked back downstairs to see Iggy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Look I am sorry for waking you I just—" I was cut off by Iggy pleading silently.

"You were saying how you couldn't go on living like this. How if she wasn't by your side you would just kill yourself with the sorrow. That it was your fault you couldn't protect her. Who were you talking about?" Well at least he didn't hear about my prince. That would have been an even more awkward conversation.

"My mom. When I was taken from my home at 6 I saw her murdered by Erasers."

"Is that your dark secret? Why you cut yourself? Because you couldn't protect her?"

"Yeah. I saw her brutally mauled and I couldn't do anything but sit there and cry." He pulled me into his arms whispering in my hair.

"Oh Ciel. You were just six. And a regular human. You couldn't have done anything. Don't think that is what your fault. You don't have to punish yourself for something you couldn't have helped." And he just held me. While I just cried into his shoulder. Anyone who would've walked in would've never have guessed we met each other yesterday.

I slowly started to doze off as I whispered, "Thank you Iggy." And right before the darkness overtook me I heard a faint, "I wish I could see you too."

And for the first time in 8 years I had a sleep so perfect and deep I didn't dream of anything. It was perfect just lying next to my prince. My own personal dream catcher.


	6. WARNING: Flashbacks Detected

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the delay. On with the story!**

**I do not own MR or the Flock. Just Ciel **

I opened my eyes to see the sun slowly rising and my dream catcher gone. His heat no longer penetrating my shirt or scorching my skin. The pain of abandonment slices straight through my soul and cracks by hardened heart. The clock shows 5:12 and I groan. Why the hell did I have to wake up so early?

"Good morning. I didn't expect to see you get up so early. Do you want me to make breakfast?" My brain is shocked to hear his voice but my body shudders in response. His voice is like Heaven caressing my skin. Wait! What the hell? I am falling way too fast for this guy.

**Just fall in love. No one has to know. You need this and more importantly, so does he.**

_Shut up! Although… you do make a good point. Maybe I just won't tell anyone._

**Good girl.**

I growl under my breath at the Voice. Why does he have to be so damn demeaning .

"What are you growling at? Did I disturb you?" Oh my gosh. He is so close. If I lean in just five inches our lips will meet. Just a little closer…

"Okay so what do you want for breakfast?" Damn. I almost lost my control. I have to watch myself.

"Umm.. whatever you want to make. I mean whatever is easy for you. Like, easiest for you." Damn. I can't even make a complete sentence. I am so stupid!

"Okay. Do you want to take a shower now?" He asked slightly chuckling at my stuttering.

"Yeah my hair is filthy. I haven't showered in like a week. And you slept next to me. I am so sorry!" Jeez there I am rambling again.

"It's okay. It was nice, being able to comfort someone instead of being comforted." His laugh is so cute, and he kissed me! Well on the head but whatever.

"I am going to go take a shower. Tell me when the food is ready. Hey, where are everyone else?"

"They left for the mall and various shopping excursions with Dr. M right before you woke up." So we are alone?

"What about Jeb?"

"Work." Hmm.. so we are alone.

I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Walking into the all white room I had a sudden flashback of the School.

_I was shoved into a white room standing there was a little boy with no clothes on. He was hunched over and crying. I rushed over to him when he looked up and said "Who's there? I can't see! Turn the lights back on!" When realization hit me that he was my age and they had made him blind I was taken over by fury. How could they do this to him. He was barely six!_

Totally shaken by the flashback I remembered that I never saw that little boy again. He was probably dead. Most of us ended up that way. I stepped into the onslaught of scorching hot water, I finally relaxed. I unfurled my wings and let the water cascade down the jet black feathers.

After a short shower, since I was never one to take long ones, I picked some black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. I brushed through my hair trying my best to get out all the snarls and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't remember a time when I was this clean. My tan went away so I am guessing that it was just dirt. At least I am not totally white, I mused.

Walking down the stairs I was hit with a mixture of glorious smells. My stomach growled. I jumped the rest of the steps and walked into the kitchen. Iggy was sitting at the table working his way through a mountain of pancakes. I sat down across from him and started to fill my plate.

"You smell good. I guess showers are a luxury to take advantage of, huh?" I just hmmm'ed in response.

Iggy stretched his legs out and set his feet in my lap. He smirked at me and I almost melted. His feet were bare besides a pair of white ankle socks and I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How old were you when you became blind?" He jerked and knocked over his cup of tomato juice. It spilled over the table and onto the rug. My body stilled as my hands shook with terror. **(BTW the italics are her remembering stuff coming up)**

"_MOM! No.. mom!" I watched as her blood was soaked up by the rug._

I wave of nausea hit me as I doubled over and gagged. The pain that was smashing into me from the resemblance of the blood and the tomato juice was just too much. I vaguely heard Jeb calling my name and footsteps pounding towards me as black consumed my vision.

I was met with the face of my mother. She was smiling. She looked straight at me and said, "Honey, I love you. I miss you a lot and I hope you have found joy. Don't forget what I told you. Find the joy in your life, Ciel. But first, wake up."

I opened my eyes and, still in shock from seeing my mother, didn't register where I was. I saw walls. I saw seven faces frowning at me. I said the first word that made it's way through the haze.

"Iggy?"


	7. Of Questions and Food

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**I don't own anything or anyone except for Ciel.**

"Iggy?"

"Yes Ciel? Oh my gosh I was so worried. You just passed out and I didn't know what happened then Jeb came along and saw you and told me to help and I was worried. So, so worried. Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" I saw worry etched on his usually mischevious face.

Was I okay? I have no idea. Lately the flashbacks are getting worse.

"Jeez Iggy. That sentence could have rivalled Nudge's." Who was that? Oh, Max. Of course. Always the sarcastic one.

"Okay everyone. Scatter. Bird-kid getting slightly claustrophobic here." I shooed them all out of my face as I slowly sat up and scratched my head. They may have let me sit up but they were all still looking at me expectantly.

"What? Did I drool or something?" I wiped at my mouth. Nope. No drool. Why are they _still_ staring at me?

"Well... What happened?" Brown chick said that. Um... Nudge. Yeah Nudge. The talkative one.

"Nothing. Just tired or something." No need in telling them.

"Why are you lying? You can tell us." Angel just smiled sweetly at me. Stupid mindreader. They piss me off.

"Umm... well this is awkward... I'm going to... go for a fly." I jumped up and ran out of that house as fast as my two genetically enhanced legs would carry me. You know how they say for every awkward pause a gay baby is born? Yeah well, we just had octopulets. That's eight twins for those of you who live in caves.

*MAX POV*

What. A. Freak. She gives mutant bird-kids bad names.

_**Max! Don't talk about her that way. She is so sad. You don't have to be mean.**_

_Jeez Angel. Get out of my mind!_

I pushed the little six year old mind reader with way too much unnecessary force. I don't give a crap how sad she is. No normal mutant screams then passes out then wakes up and acts like nothing happenned. Better than us my ass. Someone messed up her upstairs wiring.

"Wow Max. Way to be a real bitch." My head snapped up and found Iggy glaring at my forhead.

"What did I do?" I screeched. I was too taken back by him calling me that to correct him on his bad language.

"Angel told us all what you were thinking about Ciel. That's not nice Max. She is sad, and depressed. You can't think about her like that. It's just wrong." Nudge is chastising me?

"What? She is a freak."

"We're all freaks, Max" Wow. Even Fang is looking at me with disappointment. I don't like little miss sky. So what?

"I just don't like her." I grumbled before stomping off. Little Miss Better Than Us is turning my own Flock on me. Just great.

**This is not Ciel's fault, Maximum. This is your own.**

_Shut up!_

God. This day is going to suck.

**Fang's Blog**

**Welcome you are visitor number 15,678,435. (You might want to double that number. Stupid counter keeps breaking)**

Hey everyone. Fang here. Guess what? We got a new Flock member yesterday. Her name is Ciel (sky in French) and she is mine and Max's age. Another little tidbit of info, she is an assassin. Yup. One trained and bred to kill us. The twist? She ran. She didn't want to be one. Another thing, she might be clinically depressed and Max hates her. Like, a lot. I have no idea why though.

I better log off and talk to Max about it. She got pissy earlier.

Fly On,

Fang

*CIEL POV*

I have been in the sky for about and hour and am just turning back. I don't want to but hey, I got hungry. And I am not in the mood for fire-roasted squirrel. So I am heading back to The House of Embarresment. Now that's a keeper. I am definantly calling it from now on. It has a nice ring to it.

*Thirty min. later*

Breathe in, breathe out. Open the door. Walk in. Sit on couch. Not too hard. But as I land on the porch of The House of Embarresment I can't help but start freaking out. What if they have kicked me out? What if Iggy hates me? Crap. I can't do this.

"Ciel! You're back!" Really? God is laughing at me right now. Of all the kids to have seen me the mindreader had to have been the one. Well I guess that makes sense she could probably sense me coming from a mile away.

"Hey Ciel. I just made Mac 'n Cheese for lunch. Pull up a chair and fill your bowl. There is plenty." Okay, maybe I can do this.

Fastest way to a bird-kid's heart, food.


	8. Sympathetic Birdies

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**I don't own anything or anyone beside Ciel**

*CIEL POV*

That had to be the best Mac 'n Cheese I have ever had in my life. Now the table condition while I ate it.. not so great. Let me just put it this way, the weight of the stares on me actually caused me to move slower. It was like I had some crazy lunatic perched on my shoulder whispering things like "Do you see them too?" Into my ear.

Okay. That was odd. Forget I said that. Back in reality, I am sitting on Jeb and Dr. M's bed while they stare at me with a quaint little mixture of worry, concern, sadness, and curiosity.

"So, Ciel. Are you going to tell Jeb and I why you passed out?" Dr. M seemed genuinely worried. She and Jeb had taken me into their room again to _talk._ I may humor her. She seems nice and down to Earth. The way a real mom should always be. Now Jeb... not so much. He was probably just wanting to know so he could at it to his growing list of reasons on 'Why to exterminate experiment 001X'

"Can I _just _tell _you_?" I mumbled while looking at my hands resting on my lap. Huh. I never knew my knuckles were so scarred.

I heard low murmurs before a soft *Click* I looked up just in time to se Dr. M turning back around after closing the door and finding that Jeb has left The House of Embarresment, or at least The Room of Terror. (I promptly named it that after I realized that the two worst things that has happened to me so far here have both happened in this room.)

"Ok, sweetie. I made Jeb leave. Now you do realize that I have to tell Jeb., so he can help you too." Damnnit. I knew that, just _hoping_ that she wouldn't. Out of the kindness of her heart maybe. I guess all people have at least one bad bone in their body.

"Yeah... I know." This day officially SUCKS.

"So?" She was gazing at me with wide eyes. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Well.. you know how Jeb said that I was taken from my home at the age of six?"

"Yes. I am aware."

"Well, the day that I was taken, a siege of Erasers came to my home. When they came into the kitchen where my mom and I were, my mom fought back. Or tried to," By now tears were streaming down my face and Dr. M looked at me in horror, understanding, and sympathy, "Anyway when she tried to keep them from getting me they mauled her. Brutally. And I just sat there and cried. I didn't do anything! And I just watched as her blood spilled onto our Egyptian cotton rug! _Just sat there_! I DIDN'T DO... anything." I whispered the last word as my body crumbled. Reliving that sucked. But Jeb not being here made it so much easier.

*DR M POV*

Oh my. That poor girl. She had to see her mom murdered then experience nine years of pain and torture after that.

I just held her while she cried. How else was I supposed to comfort her?

*MAX POV*

We waited for five minutes before Jeb came out with a look of speculation etched on his features.

"So old man, what's up with Little Miss Better Than Us?" He gave me a disapproving glare before answering.

"She had Valencia kick me out. We won't know until they both come out." I just raised my eyebrow at him before sitting back down next to Fang who put his hand on my upper thigh. I looked at his hand and smiled. At least I know that he still loves me after the thoughts I had earlier.

We waited for another thirty five minutes before Ciel came out with red, puffy eyes and her head hung low and my mom looking distraught. Iggy stood up and looked at my mom.

"So? What happened?" My mom looked at Ciel with concern as the girl just nodded almost inperceptively and walked out the front door. No doubt going flying.

"I think we all better sit down before I tell you all this." Why would we need to do that?

"What? We have all been through some tough stuff. Just spit it out. How bad can it be?" I didn't know that I was horribly mistaken.

*Ten min. later*

My jaw dropped. Woah. That sucks. I feel really bad for what I thought about Ciel. I still don't like her for being 'better than us' but I now knew why she acted clinically insane. Everyone in the room had just about the same reaction. Fang had widened his eyes greatly, Nudge was in tears, Gazzy looked sad, Angel was also in tears, and Iggy looked beyond pissed. Like he wanted to rip anyone's head off. I, not being the one to be the victim of such fury, scooted back and closer to Fang. So that he acted sort of like a human shield.

"What the hell! Jeb!," Iggy turned his attention to the frightened scientist, no doubt seeing (metaphorically) red, "How could you let this happen! To Ciel of all people! You are the most masochistoc, psychotic person I know!," And as Iggy got closer into Jeb's face, he ground out through clenched teeth, "And I wish I never did." He then promptly flew out (not literally) the front door to go looking for Ciel.

And we all just sat there. No one knew what to do. After I don't know how long, Jeb got up, walked out the front door, and drove away; no one having a _clue_ where he was going. Then my mom left for her room and the kids went to go watch TV.

Once everyone was gone I looked at Fang.

"Well, that was... unthought of." Fang just nodded.

"Want to go out?" And once again, Fang just nodded. He is quite the talker. He is going to give Nudge a run for her money one day. Haha. NOT.

*CIEL POV*

After walking away from The House of Embarresment I shot off of the ground and flew to the nearby forest. Once I found a nice sittable tree I sat. And guess what I did? That's right, I cried. And cried. And wait for it... cried. I cried until I felt the branch sag beneath the weight of another person. One quick peek through my hair and I discovered that that person was Iggy. Oh great, now he knows and is hear to laugh at me. So as I braced myself for hysterical laughter I found him doing something completely different. Hugging me. Actually hugging me. And whispering things in my ear like "I'm here for you" and "It's going to be okay". Once he started to soothingly rub my back and manage to send erotic waves of heat and electricity throughout my body I finally looked up at him.

"Thank you." _For everything. Being you and all._ I finshed in my head.

"No problem. Like I said before, it's nice to be the comforter and not the comfortee sometimes." With that he smiled. And I felt at peace. It was a beautiful moment that I wish would have lasted longer. But noooo. No one will give Ciel Black two minutes of peace. Someone just has to scream.

But as I found myself plummeting the fifty feet to the ground I found out that that person was me. With a needle shooting out of my neck. And as I looked up I saw Iggy in the same condition, except already passed put. Oh. What joy my life holds.

**This story has been taken over by RebekahJoyce. Sorry but I am no longer going to be available on fanfiction. Goodbye everyone. You were really good readers(:**


	9. Captive and Pissed

**Hey guys! RebekahJoyce here I adopted this story from my friend Ella Martinez. So here is my first chapter and I hope y'all like it.**

***Ciel POV***

"Ugh. It's too early." The sunlight filtered through my eyelids as I desperately tried to stay asleep. I attempted to rub my eyes but my hand wasn't moving. I felt the cool metal of handcuffs around my wrists and alarm bells started shrilling in my head. My synopses were still groggy from sleep. Okay Ciel, think. How did you get here? Fuzzy images and faint sounds flowed into my mind; a girl screaming, a boy plummeting out of a tree, the sharp pain of a needle. All of it came to me as I surveyed my surroundings. I was.. in the back of a truck, maybe? No doubt belonging to the people who took us. Wait, _us_? Who's.. Iggy! Where's Iggy? As if answering my frantic thoughts a guttural groan come from somewhere behind me. I tried to swivel my body in the direction of the sound to view my birdy buddy but my bindings wouldn't allow it. I settled for closing my eyes. Knowing that my eyes were open but still only seeing complete darkness was a bit unnerving.

"Ciel? Shit, I'm sore everywhere." Iggy's voice pierced the darkness. I had to think of a way out. No way in hell was I letting them get their filthy hands on Iggy.

"I know Iggy, I am too. They must have been pretty rough with our unconscious bodies huh?" My not-so-funny joke was let hanging in the air. Iggy groaned again as I heard the rustling of chains. He cursed under his breath as I heard him give his best shot to break free. It didn't work.

"No use in trying to get out of these suckers. They're made specifically for creatures like us. Virtually indestructible." I announced with a little too much attitude.

"We aren't creatures, Ciel. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Well then why the fuck do they treat us like them huh? We may as well accept the fact that we aren't exactly human!" Screaming at him was never the plan. But I was sick and tired of being chained and tossed around and I had to take it out on someone. Unfortunate Iggy happened to be the only animate thing around.

"So now you're going to take it out on me huh, your anger? That makes you no better than the Whitecoats!" His last sentence hung in the air, sort of like a death threat. The accusation that I was just like the monsters that ruined my life pressed the air right out of my lungs. Iggy was right. That didn't make me any better than the Whitecoats.

"God, I'm sorry, Iggy. I'm just so _sick_ of being treated like one," I mumbled through the tension, "that still gave me no right to take it out on you."

"It's cool. Let's just think of a plan before this truck—" He was cut off by the truck's trunk door opened and two Reapers reaching in a grabbing us.

"Get your grubby," The one holding me punched me in the gut, "off me." I coughed out those last two words. Jeez I hate Reapers. I had only run into them once before and I barely managed to get free. Usually I can efficiently take down anything the School throws my way. But the Reapers were different. They were explicitly fabricated to be the single strongest and most well-trained _thing_ they had ever created. Even I couldn't take them out. So Iggy was officially screwed. We were going to have to make up a freaking ingenious plan for us to get out with all six limbs (wings included) and not be a vegetable hooked up to a heart monitor.

It was the middle of the night and we were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to risk trying to escape tonight even though our captors would have impaired vision, but so would we. We will have to wait till we have a clear idea of the layout of this place before we can even think about getting out alive. Our best shot would be during daylight, but then again that's also when we would most likely get caught. This is going be really problematic.

**What did you guys think? I know it's short but I promise the next chapters will be longer **


	10. Lovers Retreat, or Not

**Since it is summer I can update a lot more. Thank you to all who reviewed and even to those readers who didn't Here is another chapter for all.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ciel POV*<strong>

They were carrying Iggy and I to some kind of holding cell. I sort of felt like a total badass because they felt that they needed the help of handcuffs and somewhere between 4 and 8 Reapers. I couldn't really tell because the dumbasses thought it was necessary to keep the lights off. Well... then again they were probably smart to know to do that.

I smirked at my last thought. _Bravo! You guys just gained a full three IQ points!_ I squinted through the dark corridor trying to see the Reaper that was holding Iggy. I just managed to make out his light strawberry blonde hair. Good lord, his hair practically glows. That could come in handy if we were ever in some dark cave… alone… No! Stop right there, Ciel. You do NOT need to be fantasizing while more than likely getting marched to your death. Life sucks. Did you guys know that? Cause it does.

I felt the body clutching me start to bounce slightly. I guess we are going down some stairs. Filing away that for later, we walked into a blindingly white room. Gagging slightly on the antiseptic smell, I surveyed my surroundings. _No windows, one way in and out, posted guards, and cameras without any blind-spots... Well shit._

***Iggy POV***

_At least I can see in this all-white room,_ I pondered sarcastically. Couldn't these nimrods liven things up a bit? From what I know, every place I have ever been captive in has either been a cage or completely white. I can't believe I'm going to think this, but…. I wish Nudge was here to decorate. There, I said it. But if anyone asks if I prefer pink and purple over white I will deny it with every thread of my manly being.

At least I can see Ciel this way. She doesn't necessarily look scared, just hopeless. She is really gorgeous. I wonder why Max hates her so much. Ugh Max. Why does she have to be such a bitch? I mean- My thought process was cut off as soon as a balding, middle-aged man walked into the room. I didn't think it would ever happen, but it did; I had just heard a growl scarier than Fang's and it came from Ciel. When she laid eyes on him a look of pure, unadulterated hatred came into her eyes. _Holy fuck she looks pissed._

***Ciel POV***

"So you're the asshole behind this circus." I snarled through clenched teeth at **Satan Incarnate**, a.k.a. Dr. Stytron. I can't stand his stupid, little, arrogant smirk across his ugly, old man face that's attached to his hideous, evil body.

"Why of course, Ciel. Didn't you think it had been too long since we had last seen each other?" He was mocking me. How. Dare. He. I struggled profusely to get out of the hands of the Reaper. I am going to rip his mother living head off! And as if my life didn't already suck enough, guess who else dared to show his ugly mug? Talon. But something was different about him. He seemed almost… scary?

"Oh hey little lamb. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Was it mock Ciel day or something? Did I not get the freaking memo?

"Did you start feeling so insignificant that you felt the need to work out more or something, Talon?" If he was going to mock me, I was going to mock him.

"Oh, not exactly. You see, Ciel, I got an upgrade, per se. Guess who is now an official Reaper?" What. The. Hell. I thought he was a pain in the ass before, but at least he was a pain in the ass I could take down. Now that he's a Reaper… I'm screwed too. That arrogant SOB just smirked as I stared silently, as this news was presented to me.

"Well, you are probably wondering why you're here, huh? You are being re-trained to be more _obedient_," he practically growled out that last word. I had pissed him off... Good, "And your friend here is being exterminated." At least they aren't WHAT? They're killing Iggy? Oh HELL no.

"If you think I will _ever_ obey you, _sir_. You must be out of your god loving mind." I spit at his feet at the word sir. I am getting Iggy and I out of here and its going to happen tonight.

***About five hours later (still Ciel POV)***

After hours and hours of painful and ridiculous tests, Iggy and I were in matching jail cells, that's right; I said jail cells, right next to each other. The guards had left for a coffee break maybe? _Mistake number one,_ I catalogued in my mind. I had no idea what time it was since there were no windows.

"Hey, Ig? We are getting out of here and we are getting out now." I whispered through the steel bars.

"And how the hell do you plan for us to do that?" Ever sarcastic Iggy replied. Little did he know that I had a trick up my sleeve. I used my growing telepathic powers to unlock my cell door. _These retards need to stop giving me such perfect opportunities._ As I slowly creaked the bar door open I tiptoed as silently as possible over to Iggy cell.

"How did you get out, Ciel?" Iggy whisper screamed at me.

"That's not important right now. Move back so I can get you out." I executed a targeted sidekick to the lock on Iggy's door. The padlock fell to the ground with a loud thump. Motioning for Iggy to follow me, we crept down the dark corridor right past a room of laughing and joking Reapers. I held my fingers to my lips as we crawled on our hands and knees on the hard, tile past the room soundlessly.

Right when I was checking the next dimly lit hallway for approaching guards or scientists I was shoved into a dark room. When I almost yelled out in surprise a hand slapped over my mouth. I could barely make out Iggy's face inches from mine. The moonlight streaming in from the window directly behind him illuminated is light hair and made is pale blue eyes sparkle as they looked into mine. _Why did he pull me in here?_ Right as my thought finished, three Whitecoats clicked passed the doorway to the room we were in.

"I knew you hadn't seen or heard them. You need to be more observant, Ciel, if we are going to get out of here." He silently scolded me. I had missed those guys completely. How? How could I be so distant? I shook the unnecessary thoughts out of my mind as Iggy pulled me back into the long hallway. From what I can see we need to go straight down this hall, taking the next left and straight out the doors we came through. At least I think that's where the doors are. We might as well give it a shot.

We flattened ourselves against the wall, to avoid being seen by the cameras, and scooted along the wall. When we got to the next left I peeked around the corner only to quickly snap my head back, when I spotted two Reapers. _Damn, that had been close._ I waited a couple of moments till I was sure they were gone and I stuck my head back out. _Shit, the exit isn't that way._ I was pretty sure we had turned right on our way in so I leaded Iggy to the next left turn. I poked my head out one more time and almost did a little happy dance. The exit was right there! We had a straight shot to freedom.

"Hey! Where do you two think you are going?" Swiveling around I saw Talon, and four others sprinting towards us.

Grabbing Iggy's hand I screamed, "Run!" As we flew (not literally) to the exit as fast as our mutant legs would carry us. _Oh god I hope we get out!_

**Sorry! I just couldn't help stopping at a cliff hanger! Well,,,, Review and alert I guess :P **


	11. Be Thankful for Lakes

**It has been way too long. Sorry guys, life is hectic.**

**I do not own MR.**

***Ciel POV***

_Oh god I really hope we make it out of this alive. _We were so close. SO CLOSE. I could literally taste the sunshine, unicorn tears, and stereotypical children's laughter that symbolized freedom. Fate loves crapping on my parade. So here I am, sprinting for my life, _literally_, out of Hell with Iggy. Oh god, Iggy. If I can't get him out of here they will kill him. No questions asked. If I can't do this for me then I sure as hell will do it for him. Even if that means being the decoy.

"Iggy, go! The exit is up on your right! Hurry! I'll meet you out there!" I shoved him down the hall towards his freedom. His steps faltered as he looked back at me.

"If I don't see you out that door in 2 minutes then I'm coming back for you." He ran off before I could even object. I almost considered just following him now and hoping for the best but I got tackled brutally to the cold, tile floor by some mutt from hell.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy, did you?" Not only did Talon get cockier, but heavier too. I mean holy shit he was crushing my ribs. I promptly (and very ungracefully) squirmed my way from underneath his hulking mass and took a fighting stance. Me against 10 Reapers? I better start now before it becomes me against their entire fucking army.

"I knew you wanted to see my lovely face some more, Talon." I gave him a shit-eating grin as I went for a punch to the gut. My hand came in contact with a wall of muscle equivalent to pure steel. I'm pretty sure I heard and felt some of my bones breaking. Note to self: no punching in muscular regions. That leaves me his head, neck, shins, and spine. I could work with that. I went to smash his head into the wall but he pulled my legs out from underneath me and kicked the bejeezus out of my side on my way down. _Ouch_. That is going to bruise. The fighting between me and Talon went on like that for another 30 seconds or so until I got the upper hand. He had miscalculated a swipe to my head and left the back of his neck in perfect view. With one swift elbow to his brain stem he was out like the electricity in Northern Russia. (For those of you who didn't get that, Russians way up north don't have electricity. It's too cold.) So now it was me against 9 Reapers. So much easier. Ha-ha _not_. I decided that the most likely way for me to get out of here in one piece was that I needed to use their advantages against them. If I could create a dog pile in this narrow hallway it could buy me enough time to run out. Their size and weight would work against them, with all of them climbing over one another and whatnot. Now I just had to figure out how. What is the best, tried and true way of getting people knocked down? Acting like a toddler and running full speed, head first at their knees. Oh yeah, that's what I did. And to just spice things up I even screamed like a banshee, not necessary but an interesting spin on things.

After promptly creating my diversion (which worked much better than expected) I had like 20 extra seconds to haul my ass out of this building, which when you run as fast as us hybrids do on pure adrenaline, that's enough time to run to the sun and back. So I bolted and practically knocked Iggy out of the sky with my momentum.

"Oh there you are! I was beginning to think they killed you!" Iggy grabbed a hold of me and no matter how much I loved this moment we didn't have any time. In fact we had negative time.

"Ok well let's postpone this moment because they are about to kill us both." And what would you know, right as I said that the workings of a machine gun heating up sounded through that air. _Oh yeah, they just had to add a machine gun to their arsenal. This is going to be SO much fun. _Iggy heard the gun right as I did and we took off like we were Jews escaping Hitler. (I don't mean to offend anyone so if I did I apologize) I poured on the speed as I felt the bullets whizzing past various parts of my body. _At least they don't have-_ The telltale roar and beep of a heat-seeking missile could be heard about 100 ft behind me. I spoke too soon. They even upgraded their missiles.

"Iggy! That missile is heat-seeking! The only way we are going to make it past that alive is if we book it and find a river or lake or something!" If we could just take away our body heat...

"I know of the perfect spot! There is a lake, 10 miles east of here. Right in that valley! We might be able to make it!"

"It's a long shot! But we have nothing to lose!" _Except our lives. _I left that little tidbit out as Iggy and I banked hard towards the direction of this lake. I pumped my wings like never before and tried to squeeze my body as stream-lined as possible. We had to make it to this lake or we would both be… well… dead.

I could just make out the sun glancing off the surface when the missile started biting at my heels. I had to get this thing away from Iggy. Maybe if I fly one direction away from Iggy it will follow me instead…

"Iggy! Shoot for the lake! I need to get rid of this thing!" I pulled up hard and rocketed through the clouds and just as I had expected, the missile followed me. This thing may be faster than me in a straight shot but I could out maneuver it. _Hopefully_. I grasped onto that last hope as I pulled into a hawk dive and aimed for the trees. I zipped through the tree line and started zigzagging my way through branches, around trunks, and ripping my face to shreds with pine needles attacking me at 100+ miles an hour.

I had gained about a 10 second gain on this thing and hoped it was long enough for me to dash to the lake. I shredded out of the forest towards it. The missile was close behind, its screaming echoing through the air between us. I could see Iggy's head bobbing up and down in the middle of the water and aimed for him. I tucked my wings in and dove towards the surface. I started to gain speed and closed my eyes just in time for my face to hit the water (which feels like concrete at this speed). My nose and mouth filled with water as I dove deeper and deeper. I started to hit the pockets of cold water when I slowed down and decided that it was time to go back to the surface. I couldn't hear the missile. The lake wasn't exploding. Nothing was on fire. I think it worked. I broke the surface and looked around for Iggy. I found him 20 yards to my left staring off towards the mountain ridge. I turned and looked and sure enough the mountain was on fire. I guess the missile just tore in a straight line when it lost my body heat to the lake. _Little things I'm thankful for, random ass lakes in the middle of nowhere._


	12. Ready, Set, Wait a Couple of Days

**I do not own MR.**

***Max POV***

So Fang and I went out for pizza after Freakazoid's well, um, freak out, and when we got back the house was surprisingly quiet. There was a note from my mom and Jeb saying that they took Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel out for some shopping and fun. I called throughout the house for Iggy but got no answer. I had expected him to be back from comforting _her_ by now.

"Did Iggy tell you he was going to do anything today?" Fang just looked at me and shook his head. _You are so interesting_. I mused sarcastically in my head. Iggy knows that he needs to tell me when he goes somewhere. If he isn't back in 5 minutes I'm going to start freaking out.

***Five minutes later***

"Oh my god. What if he got taken? What if Ciel took him? Holy fried shit on a stick Ciel that bitch killed Iggy!" I was freaking out. I had no idea where he was and when my mom got back she informed me that he was still gone when she left. He just had to go chasing after Ciel. Either crazy chicks cry for horrendous periods of time or she killed Iggy. He is probably back at the School waiting to get exterminated….

"You guys, we are going to the School to get Iggy and we are going now." Everyone jumped from their places around the living room at my sudden outburst. I was determined. No one was going to stop me.

"Oh my god! Iggy is at the School?! Jeb you have to do something I mean what if they kill him or torture him or put him in a cage surrounded by pokey electrical sticks that he can't see and he—" This time my mom stopped Nudge.

"Now, we aren't going to freak out. Iggy is probably fine and Nudge, I don't want you going around with those crazy ideas in your head. You are going to make chaos erupt and that isn't what we need to do right now." Always the level-headed one. But she did forget something.

"So what do you suggest we do? Sit around while our best friend/brother/fellow winged human can possibly be getting tortured or worse, _killed?_"

"Yes, Max. I want everyone to stay here. Iggy and Ciel will probably be back tomorrow at the latest. Now if they aren't by the day after tomorrow then you can send out a search party. Agreed?" I looked around at the faces of the Flock. Fang looked... like Fang. Nudge looked ridiculously worried and on the verge of tears. Gazzy looked just a little bit fidgety. And Angel was smiling. Well, no one was jumping from their skins to go find them so…

"Ok, fine. We will wait. But if they don't come back and we find out that they are dead, I'm blaming you."

"I'm perfectly alright with that since I know they will be fine. Now, who wants dinner?" Everyone's faces lighted up at the aspect of food. While we all crowded around the table to eat our pork chops I couldn't help but have a very unsettled feeling. Fang gave me a questioning gaze across the bowl of dinner rolls and I just averted my eyes to my plate in response. What if they are both in grave danger? Oh help me sweet Mary, I just thought-cared about the freak. Shoot me now.

***Jeb POV***

I didn't say anything while Valencia and Max argued about whether they should go or not. I knew that the School had probably hunted down Ciel and found Iggy with her. I have faith in Ciel to be able to get out on her own but I can't help and be worried. I know that they had been working on some new fighters to replace the Erasers. These new and improved models would be able to annihilate Ciel. I just hope she knows more than we think she does.


End file.
